The Glacies Chronicles
by Demonlord5000
Summary: A series of oneshots detailing important events from my betrayal series.
1. Mama

Ruby walked cautiously through the burnt forest, taking no heed of the news team taking note of the destruction. Destruction caused by a careless trainer and his Charizard, both of whome were currently being detained by a few Paladins. She tried to keep her attention off of the charred corpses of Pokémon that littered the ground around her. All because of one man's recklessness...

A tug at her seeve brought her back to reality. She briefly glanced at the shiny Mawile beside her, before turning in another direction. Her eyes traveled to the sound of something whimpering, only to see a severely burnt Zigzagoon stumble out from behind a burnt tree. Ruby knelt down, gently lifting the Tiny Racoon Pokémon up and passing it to Mawile.

"Take it to the medics." Ruby said simply. Mawile hoisted the Pokémon up and trotted in the direction of the medics. Ruby continued on, eventually coming across the remains of a clearing. She had almost passed right through, only for a small noise to catch her attention. Her eyes flickered to a pile of Pokémon eggs, all charred, the young lives inside brutally ended before they even began...

...except one.

To Ruby's surprise, the egg situated in the center of the pile, despite the thin coating of ash on it, was in pristine condition, wobbling with a faint glow. Ruby walked over, her boots covered in ashen snow as she picked up the egg.

"Now how did you survive?" She whispered toward the egg. A thin crack abruptly appeared on the egg. Ruby blinked as the crack grew, along with the egg's glow becoming brighter. Barely seconds passed before the egg disintegrated, revealing a small, cone-like form, that of a Snorunt. Ruby blinked, watching as the Snorunt slowly opened its eyes, the first thing for it to see being the girl holding it.

" _Mama_?" The Snorunt, female by the sound of her voice, asked. Ruby just stared. " _Mama_!" The Snorunt insisted, snuggling closer to Ruby. After a moment, Ruby smiled, hugging the Snorunt before she turned and walked back, intent on showing Mawile their new friend.


	2. Arrival In Sinnoh

The red haired girl stomped off the plane angrily, not even bothering to take in the sights of Sinnoh.

"I can't believe him!" Mairin snapped at no one in particular. "I know Alain is more of the solo type, but abandoning me on an AIRPLANE!?" Mairin angrily punched a vending machine, earning herself a free bag of chips.

"Uh, miss?" Mairin whirled around, coming face to face with a boy around her age. He wore a blue jacket over a red shirt, a red hat, and a white scarf. He was also holding an annoyed Chespin. "You left your Pokémon on the plane..." Mairin's anger was replaced with embarrassment.

"Sorry Chespie..."

"Pin!"

"Thank you, um..."

"My name's Lucas." He gave her a toothy grin. "Nice to meet you."

"Uhm... I'm Mairin..." Lucas gave her a nod, turning to a nearby window.

"Man, it is good to be home."

"Oh, you're from Sinnoh?" Mairin asked, unable to stop blushing for some reason.

"Yep, just got back from Unova. You?"

"I'm from Kalos..."

"Huh, always wanted to go there. Tell you what, tell me about Kalos, and I'll show you around Sinnoh, deal?"

"Sure!" Before she knew it, Lucas had her hand, and was leading her away as her blush deepened.

"Hey, what were you angry about anyway?"

"Oh... Something silly..." She would throttle Alain some other time... She liked this boy...


	3. Escape From Ultra Space

The young Nihilego sped through the rocky towers that littered the land, desperate to escape. High above the escaping beast, a lone Pheromosa watched curiously. After little more than a few seconds, the phantom image of a shiny Nihilego appeared next to Pheromosa, a brief silence between the two before the shiny beast spoke.

"Kill her." In a flash, Pheromosa had bolted after the younger beast, darting between the rock spires and catching up to the young Nihilego, slamming it against a rock spire. Pheromosa tutted.

"Now look what you've done dearest." The Bug and Fighting Type hissed. "Your mother's gone and told me to kill you. I'd rather not do that, so why don't you give back what you stole and maybe she'll let me spare you." The Nihilego began to glow intensely, and Pheromosa recoiled, hissing in pain from the Dazzling Gleam. The young beast took this opportunity to bolt, rushing through the rocky spires as Pheromosa regained her bearings, growling in anger and taking off after Nihilego. The parasitic creature darted through spires and small crevices, desperately hoping to shake off the over sexualized bug, but to no avail. Pheromosa was right on her tail as Nihilego prayed for some sort of miracle...

A giant wormhole opened before the Ultra Beast, who was unable to stop before she flew through the wormhole, abruptly coming out in some bright place. She looked around, stunned by the sudden change of scene. It was then that she noticed the creatures below her, looking surprised by her appearance. One was green eyed and had blonde hair, while the other had red eyes and extremely pale skin. Were these creatures the humans her mother had spoken of.

"Hello! I need help!" The Ultra Beast cried out. The red eyed one blinked. A flash appeared at her waist and another steange creature appeared.

"Huh... Well... Not the weirdest thing I've seen, but it's up there." The red eyed one spoke. What was she talking about!?

"H-hey! I asked for help! I'm being chased!" Nihilego shouted, but the two humans didn't seem to understand what she was saying.

"What the hell could be weirder than that!?" The blonde one asked. The red eyed one oulled out a picture and showed it to him. "Oh dear Arceus!" He covered his eyes. "Why the hell do you carry that with you!?"

"Just in case people aske that question." The red eyed one turned to Nihilego, who teleported closer to her, hoping she could understand her.

"Can you please help me?" The red eyed one stepped closer.

"Don't! That thing's dangerous!" The blonde one said sharply. Dangerous? She JUST got here!

"Doesn't seem dangerous."

"That thing is a parasite! It's extremely dangerous!"

"And how do you know this?" The portal flashed, and Nihilego took cover behind the girl as Pheromosa burst through the wormhole...


	4. Reading

"Here, try reading this." Ruby pointed to a single sentence on the page. Arvo rubbed his eyes, trying to comprehend what was a simple sentence to his sister, but was a complete jumble to him.

"It just looks like alphabet soup." The seven year old boy muttered. Ruby shrugged.

"I like alphabet soup."

"It's not funny Ruby." Ruby sighed, setting the book down.

"Lots of people have dyslexia Arvo, stop being so hard on yourself. I told you I would teach you to read, and I will."

"That's easy for you to say. You speedread The Deerling and the Cauldron in under a day."

"Hey, it was worth it to see that look on dad's face." Arvo shook his head.

"I don't think you can teach me." Ruby looked at him for a moment, then smiled.

"You're smart Arvo, smarter than you give yourself credit for. I think I can teach you if we take it slow."

"And what about when you turn ten in October?" Ruby pondered this for a moment.

"...I'll postpone my journey if I need too."

"Ruby-"

"Really, I don't mind. I don't have to worry about getting a starter or anything. I've already got Mawile so I can basically just leave at any time after I turn ten."

"You don't have to do all that... For me..."

"Why not?" Ruby asked, picking up the book. "I would like to think my little brother's more important than walking around in the frigid cold of Glacies."

"Ruby..."

"It's fine Arvo. Really." Arvo sighed.

"Alright. Let's just get back to reading The Odyssey."

"Arvo."

"Yeah?"

"We're reading Bambi." Arvo blinked.

"Oh... Right..." Ruby laughed.

"Silly brother. We'll try the Odyssey next if you want. Now, see if you can read this. Just try to unscramble the letters into something that makes sense..."


	5. Talk

Ash slumped onto the couch with a sigh, exhausted.

"Damn nobles." He huffed, rubbing his eyes.

"Not all of them are bad you know." Ash blinked, then turned to see Ruby laying on an empty shelf at least 10 feet above the floor.

"Why are you up there." Ash asked. "More importantly, HOW are you up there?"

"It's cozy, and I borrowed a ladder." Ash looked around.

"...Where's the ladder?"

"I think Sylveon is using it, so remind me to disinfect it. Arceus knows what that perverted Poké's doing with it." Ruby shuddered. "Anyway, you saw Lumina right?"

"Yeah, she gave your book back." Ash tossed the book her way, bofore noticing something in her hands. "What are you holding?"

"Huh?" She looked at the object. "Oh, mom came home with her ultrasound earlier.

"Boy or girl?" Ash asked, getting up to to grab a water.

"Both." Ash stopped to look at her.

"I... What?"

"Lemme rephrase that." Ruby began, hopping off the shelf. "Mom's having twins." With that she walked out the room, tossing Ash the ultrasound to Ash as she did so. He fumbled with it for a moment, before looking at it carefully to see that Ruby wasn't joking.

"...Crap..."


	6. Birth

"Date of birth: Friday, October 13th, 2023. Time of Birth: 6:56 AM. Gender: Female. Abnormalities: Albino-"

"Are you calling my kid abnormal?"

"Not at all Mr. Ketchum. Just standard procedure in Glacies." The doctor began writing again. "Adding onto abnormalities, child is strangly quiet. Most babies are usually bawling their eyes out when delivered."

"She's just fine doctor..." Serena murmured tiredly, clutching the bundle of blankets gently. "Actually, she just fell asleep." Ash walked up to them, watching the small baby tucked into the blankets the hospital had provided.

"So, why don't you name her this time Serena?"

"I like Rubillia." Ash blinked.

"Where did that come from?"

"Her eyes, they remind me of rubies." Serena smiled sweetly at the child. "We can call her Ruby as a little nickname."

"Well I just hope Ruby doesn't get bullied for her appearance." Ash commented, noting the baby's milky white skin and hair.

"She's related to you. I doubt anything less than her friends telling her to give up her drrams would get to her." Serena quipped. Ash rolled his eyes. Ruby squirmed a little as she opened her eyes, staring the two in front of her.

"Hi sweetie." Serena said softly. Ruby choked, then, after a few seconds, broke out bawling. The initiatial screech caused Ash to stumble as every glass object in the room shattered. Serena and Ash stared at the baby in bewilderment.

"She has... A very loud voice." Serena sweatdropped.

"That wasn't her voice." Ash murmured. Even with the little training he had, he could feel the baby's aura going wild. "Ruby, what am I gonna do with you..."


	7. Kiriko

"Why did you buy so many?" The purple haired girl, dressed in an ornate cloak, asked in exasperation, noting the large bag of bagel sandwiches. Ruby looked over, the eleven year old taking a bite out of one of her sandwiches.

"They're breakfast sandwiches. Breakfast time was almost over so I just bought out the rest of their stock for today." She responded as the two of them continued their walk through the quiet streets of Glacies' Bellview Town.

"You bought 37 sandwiches!"

"Want one?" Ruby asked, holding the bag out. The girl's face flushed

"M-my mother would kill me if she saw me eating what she considers 'commoner food'."

"Lumina, since when do you ever listen to your mom?" Lumina pondered for a moment, then reached into the bag and yanked out a sandwich, unwrapping it and taking a large bite. "That's what I thought. You know Bellview Town is home to the best bagel sandwiches." Ruby said with a cheesy grin. The moment was inturrupted when a young girl of about eight years stumbled out of a nearby alleyway. She was pale and thin, her short white hair was dirty, and her white dress was frayed at the bottom. The girl looked up, her purple eyes widening as she looked at the two older girls, clutching a sketchbook and pencil to her chest.

"I-I..." The girl looked at the ground shyly, her face reddening. "I can draw something for you... For a few dollars..." Ruby and Lumina looked at eachother in suprise, before Ruby turned and kneeled down to the girl's height. The girl looked up , then quickly looked back down, her face turning an even deeper red as she realized who she was talking to.

"Do you live at the Bellview Orphanage?" The girl nodded silently. "What's your name?"

"K-Kiriko..."

"Kiriko..." Ruby gently tugged the sketchbook out of Kiriko's hands. "May I see?" Kiriko nodded silently. Ruby opened the sketchbook to see the drawings within. "You're really good at drawing."

"Thank you..." Kiriko's voice was barely a whisper. Ruby stared at the girl, before handing the sketchbook back. She reached down and pulled out a couple of sandwiches and a hundred dollar bill, pushing them into the startled orphan's hands. "Here, save your paper for stuff YOU want to draw."

"I-I..." Ruby smiled, and ruffled the girl's hair.

"It's okay Kiriko." Kiriko looked down on the ground, her face a deep red.

"T-thank you Princess..."

"Just call me Ruby." Ruby stood up and continued on her way, leaving the surprised young girl. Aftera moment, Lumina caught up.

"My, did I just catch a rare act of compassion from Ruby Ketchum? I should have recorded it. Karen and Naomi will never believe me." Though Lumina couldn't see it, Ruby had angled her face so Lumina couldn't see the light blush on her cheeks. "You're always hiding your emotions so that really came as a surprise. Why was that girl trying to get money anyway? Doesn't the orphanage feed her?"

"It wasn't food she wanted." Ruby responded. "She had a look in her eyes. I can't quite explain it."

"Well by the look in YOUR eyes, you seem to be quite fond of her already. What's so special about her?"

"...I don't know..."


End file.
